


Crashes You (Can't) Walk Away From

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [9]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Jarvis, Tony-centric, Whump, more or less outside canon because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony... is not having a good day.





	Crashes You (Can't) Walk Away From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [Veldeia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia).
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

"Sir?"

Tony couldn't think through the headache. Ugh Why was he hungover? He groaned and tried to roll himself onto his back, only realising in the process that a) he was in the suit, b) said suit wasn't moving, and c) there was blood trickling down the side of his nose from a cut on his forehead.

He was probably also concussed.

"Sir!" JARVIS' voice registered properly that time. It was a bit distorted and wavery, but Tony relaxed a hair anyway. J would get help.

"Hm?" he managed, not feeling overly articulate.

"Sir, the armour is currently nonfunctional and I am cut off from the Stark Industries tactical satellite network." JARVIS informed him, incorrectly assuming that was currently helpful. It was relevant information, yes, but not helpful. 

"Ugh," he grunted at his HUD. "Steve?"

"Cut off from the network, I cannot reach my New York servers, the team or Captain Rogers."

Right.

Tony took a deep breath, then coughed and tried to curl up around his mid section as a wave of pain hit him. The suit prevented him from moving much. It took him a while to steady his breathing again.

Okay, probably bruised ribs, too. Hopefully not broken.

Lying on sand on his back and staring up into desert sun, his only mode of communication with the outside world shut down, Tony felt caught between remembering his crash in the Mark I, and a vague feeling of numbness. Deja-vu all over again. He licked at his lips in an attempt to moisten them, and ignored the taste of blood as best he could. "Options?"

"There are not many, I'm afraid, sir." JARVIS sounded concerned. "All satellite and other indirect communications are down and a simple software reboot has not fixed the issue. I believe it is due to physical damage to the suit. The damage is also impairing the suit's range of motion severely. Furthermore, you are badly injured, and must lie still. While it is possible that the team is searching for you -- I am certain they saw you get shot out of the air -- it is almost guaranteed that who- or whatever took a shot at Iron Man and neutralised him also attacked the quinjet."

Tony let himself relax against the metal supporting his back and shoulders. "I should be there, helping St-- helping the team."

JARVIS growled at him, a low rumble of sound that felt like it vibrated through every bone in Tony's body, before he replied. " _No_ , you should _not_. Perhaps you are willing to risk further injuries or your own life, but I am not. The situation is dire, yes, but it is not yet hopeless."

Scowling up at his faceplate, Tony growled back. "Who rubber-stamped this little mutiny?"

"One of my primary protocols, _sir_ ," JARVIS sniped back, "is to maintain your health and ensure your survival."

"Yeah? Well one of mine is to do the same for the team. For Steve."

A short but tense silence reigned for about a minute. Tony didn't back down.

"Very well," his AI conceded, "we will revisit this discussion, if absolutely necessary. For the next twenty minutes you will rest and let yourself recover as much as possible. By that point, if they are unhurt and not in need of assistance, the quinjet should be within the suit's direct radio communications range."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looking for You (I'm Lost) in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423682) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia)




End file.
